tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3
Lucky: We brought a brand new cast to the Big Family house last season. This season we are bringing ten more newbies. Those ten will play eight from last season. Who will win? The fans or favorites? In.... Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3! Houseguests Favorites: #Carmelina - The Silent Bookworm - XxSolarEclipsexX #Lydia - The Rowdy Country Girl - Dawntdrotifan #Jessica - The Devious Diva - Dianted #Carter - The Bubbly Delight - Dianted #Yin - The Kid - Conker511 #Yang - The Psychopath - Conker511 #Mabel - Web Show Host - NanoPower512 #Fiona - The Dangerous Criminal - NanoPower512 '''Evicted - Day 1 Fans: #Jackson - The Arrogant Guy - XxSolarEclipsexX #Danielle - The Nice Nerd - Fakeboy823 #Nemo - The Nice Gamer - NLG343 #Victoria - The Rich Christian - NLG343 #Dawna - The Klutzy Dumb - Dawntdrotifan #Jay - The Snide Realist - TrentFan #Shari - The Playful Joker - TrentFan #Matthew - The Hunky Gamer - TotalDramaYoshi #Diantha - The Pokemon Lover - TotalDramaYoshi #George - The Rude Strategist - Fakeboy823 Evicted - Day 1 Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: You can all chat and meet each other while the game is in its early stages. Yin: Stupid contract, forcing me to compete >:I Carmelina: *adjusts glasses nervously* B-back... here? Lydia : What in tarnation!!! I didn't agree to this I'm supposed to be in Louisiana with my auntie planti'n crops stupid contract..... Nemo and Victoria: Um, we are favorites. Dawna : uH hAve U eVEr BiN iN biG FaMIly Carmelina: *glances at Nemo and Victoria, then writes in her notebook* Yin: You have to have been in BF: 8 to be a favorites Nemo: *punchs Yang* Victoria: *punches Yang* Matthew: Hey everyone Diantha: I love Pokemon Dawna : DoorMan wit is DokeMan Diantha: An awesome game with different creatures and Matthew: -_- Dawna : It sounds like Animals on Steroids Diantha: That's mean Matthew: Who cares? Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Good morning everyone and welcome to Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3! Last season, sixteen brand new Houseguests entered the Big Family house and competed in the the most controversial season of Big Family yet. Estelle and Sasha were in the final two, and just as the winner was to be revealed, the house blew up! Now, we have a brand new house and ten new Houseguests which will fight against Houseguests of the previous season in the third Fans vs. Favorites battle! Today, the fans will vote off one person and the favorites will vote off one person based on first impressions. I am also warning you. If you do not chat in the chat areas for a certain amount of time, you will be ejected. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will fall under the pressure? We will have to find out on Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3! Kitchen Yin: *comes in* Oh here is my game-bo- wait taht is a phone, where is my gameboy11?! Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Carmelina: *sits down on a bed, scribbling in her notebook, alone* Jackson: *walks in* Sup, bookie? Carmelina: *nervously puts notebook against her shirt, hiding it* Jackson: I ain't gonna waste my time. *walks off, rolling his eyes* Yin: *walks in and sits next to Carmelina* Is it okay if i take the top bunk? Carmelina: S-s-sure... *hides under blanket* Yin: Well, I you feel better after ... what's going on... maybe we can get a smoothie *gets on bed* Carmelina: W-why... would you ever want to talk to me? Yin: Because... you seem like a nice person and i am guilty for not talking to you last season. So... *gets in his bed and reads "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" * Carmelina: Oh... okay... *slightly blushes, and writes a bit in her notebook, privately so no one can see it* Yin: *smiles and continues reading* Oh, i forgot my gameboy *walks out the room* Carmelina: *sighs* What... just happened? Bedroom B Nemo and Victoria: *arrives* Yang: Nemo, i have a dare for you, and if you complete it, i will give you "GamerBoy11", It is not out yet but i stol- won this in a competition. Bedroom C Matthew: *calls first bed* Diantha: *calls second bed* Matthew: I can't wait for the first challenge Diantha: *playing Pokemon Y* I BEAT IT! Bedroom D Eviction Ceremony - Fans '''Lucky: Welcome to the house, new Houseguests! You will vote for one Houseguest to be the first one evicted. Jackson: The most amazing Jackson is voting for none other than George, man! Nemo and Victoria: *votes George* Dawna ; I vote Nemo 4 not being able to understand the simplest of rules!! Cuz seriously like honestly he can not contribute to the competition that much seriously!! *Trips and break vase* oops it must not be my day or I would totally be showing off my awesomeness Matthew: I vote Nemo because I heard he cheats Diantha: I vote Nemo because I don't really like how I never saw him and he has participated in so many other camps so... Nemo: *writes letter* Dear, Dawna, Matthew and Diantha, I am not evil. Please make this wish come true! Love, Nemo Jackson: The votes are tied, so he's not out yet. Jay: *rolls eyes* Yeah. And thus, I vote George because Jackson seems sane and he voted George so...I'll go with that. Shari: Nemo is such a loser! *laughs* But I vote George, so I can make fun of Nemo some more! Lucky: Oh, poor George... You are the first fan in Big Family 9: Fans vs. Favorites 3 to be evicted from the Big Family house. Eviction Ceremony - Favorites Lucky: Welcome back favorites, but now you must vote one of you out. Good luck! Lydia : Well I be a dog in New York I vote Fiona cause she is biggest threat Carmelina: I g-g-guess... Fiona... Mabel: Fiona! She did nothing last season! Fiona: Mabel... I vote for you but YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EITHER, AND I GOT FARTHER! Mabel: Yeah, but I get the show more views, which gives the contestants more seasons! Yin: *to Yang* I am going to vote for Mabel Yang: *looks evily at Yin with scary eyes* >:) (CONF) I vote for Mabel (END CONF) Yin: *scared* (CONF) I vote for Yang, i am afraid, she will kill me o.o (END CONF) Jessica: I vote for Fiona. Carter: FIONA! *Laughs* Lucky: Fiona, you are the first favorite evicted from the game. Good night Houseguests! Day 2 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Yin: *comes in and sits on bed* Hard Challenge, :( Bedroom C Matthew: Day 2, how exciting! Diantha: I know! Time to beg the Pokemon company to make Pokemon Z Matthew: Seriously? Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Were doing Platform Push. It takes ONE line to push someone off. Last one standing wins HOH! Matthew: *pushes off Danielle* Diantha: *pushes off Yang* I think you deserve this becuase I saw last season and you weren't the nicest Jackson: *pushes off Yin* Carmelina: *pushes off Jessica* Matthew: *pushes off Carmelina* Diantha: *pushes off Jackson* Mabel: *pushes Lydia off* Matthew: *pushes Mabel off* Diantha: *pushes Carter off* Danielle: Dang it! First one off and my closest alliance member gone. I'm screwed. Dawna : *Pushes off Nemo* Matthew: *pushes off Victoria* Diantha: *pushes off Jay* Dawna : *Pushes off Shari* Danielle: Go guys! You can do it! Dawna :*Pushes off Mathew* don't worry friend I'll make sure your safe k Diantha: *pushes off Dawna* Lucky: Diantha wins HOH! Nominations '''Lucky: Diantha, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Diantha: I choose Nemo and Carmelina Veto Competition '''Lucky: The person to climb the rope (5 lines) and ring the bell (1 line) wins veto! Matthew: *climbs rope* 1 Diantha: *climbs rope* 1 Danielle: *climbs rope* (1) Matthew: *climbs rope* (2) Diantha: *climbs rope* (2) Danielle: *climbs rope* (2) Matthew: *climbs rope* (3) Diantha: *climbs rope* (3) Danielle: *climbs rope* (3) Matthew: *climbs rope* (4) Diantha: *climbs rope* (4) Danielle: *climbs rope* (4) Matthew: *climbs rope* (5) Diantha: *climbs rope* (5) Danielle: *climbs rope* (5) Matthew: *rings bell* '''Lucky: And Matthew wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Matthew, would you like to use your power? Matthew: No, I do not